Danny and Maria: Opposites Attract
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Here is a special birthday one-shot for a dear friend of mine! Her and Danny Fenton are going to rock a club at Amity Park, and also show the world that indeed opposites attract! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Song here is from Paula Abdul and MC Skat Kat, all rights and such given props go to the artists.
1. Opposites Attract

Danny & Maria- Opposites Attract

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well & also getting ready for when summer comes. To those that are in school or college, I hope that you are studying well & are ready to face whatever tests comes your way.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for helping me and my family out in everything. I also want to thank you for the friends I have in my life, both those in the flesh & to those I have met over the Internet. Thank you Jesus for giving me strength and wisdom, and I hope to be a worthy servant of you. God, thank you again for everything and I pray you be with me, my family, my friends & all of those out there that need you very much.

This is a one-shot birthday special for my friend Author **Dreams Come True 996**, whose birthday is in this month. She is a huge Danny Phantom fan, and also a budding Disney/Toho fan as she has read and reviewed my entire _Monsters and Magic_ series! I am honored and humbled by her reviews, and I can only hope the best for her.

So this one is for her, and on her special day! So please everyone, give it up for **Dreams Comes True 996**! She is also an excellent artist, so go and talk with her via PM to know where you can find her artwork. I have used some of her pictures here as cover images for my Danny Phantom stories.

In addition, I want to announce that in May of this year I will be making a special one-shot wedding special that features Max and Roxanne! If you want to know more about the details, go see my latest chapter in my House of Mouse/Toho special called _House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985_.

You know… **sigh**… I am getting a bit upset that my Disney/Toho ideas are not being even taken seriously after sending numerous letters to Walt Disney Animation Studios. After seeing so many crossover specials and other such works being aired on TV & shown in the movies, just wondering when my _Monsters and Magic_ series will have a chance to shine. It does so here at this site but… just dreaming about it can only do so much, and my efforts at getting my work recognized hasn't been much of a success. Still… will keep on trying, as it is my dream to have my work shown in some way other than fanfiction.

I just believe that my Disney/Toho works is what the companies need. Not necessarily want, but need especially in this day and age.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please. This takes place just after Kindred Spirits, which is the last episode for Season Two of the series and just before the start of Season Three. Also, following the schedule on which real summer vacation starts for most high school students in the U.S.A.

The song used here is called _Opposites Attract_, a single recorded by artist Paula Abdul & The Wild Pair Bruce DeShazer & Marv Gunn. The single is from the album _**Forever Your Girl**_, the single was released in November 1989 while the album was recorded from October 1987 to April 1988. It was released on June 1988, with the single put into it later on. Label was done by Virgin, songwriter was Oliver Leiber with producer also Leiber. The song was also featured in a music video that featured Paula Abdul with cartoon character MC Skat Kat, the video winning a Grammy Award for _Best Short Form Music Video_ in 1991.

Also, I chose this song since it really is her favorite one.

Now, on with the birthday special!)

* * *

It is Saturday May 13th 2006, and it was precisely about 7:30 p.m. for the residents at Amity Park, North Dakota. The sun was setting slowly over the horizon, twilight being formed for the people that resided in the small city. The downtown area of the city was gradually coming to life, a few businesses closing their doors while a vast majority stayed open. At a building that was called the _Universal Mix_, many teenagers and young adults were filling in the place as the young generation were ready to cut loose as to have a good time. The establishment was a dance club where songs that varied from the 1950s all the way up the current times were being played. It was a hot spot for most teenagers and young adults that wanted to get away from the stress of either school, work or even family.

At the moment, a young teenage boy was at the club as he was sitting at a table looking a bit weary. His name was Daniel Fenton, son of Maddie & Jack Fenton & younger brother to Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton. The fifteen year old sighed as he looked up from his table, looking around as he saw his peers having a good time with their dates. He sighed and thought, 'All of these people here having a good time… and I'm here all by myself. I should have gone on patrol around the city instead of having Tucker talk me into coming here with him!'.

You see folks, Danny Fenton was no ordinary young man… he is a halfa! He is half-ghost, half-human! You see, his parents are ghost hunters that are supposed to be experts in the paranormal area. However, while they are brilliant in the invention area of making items that are capable of countering spirits… they were not so brilliant when it came to utilizing their inventions or even knowing how they function after building them. Some time ago, they created a fantastic device known as the Fenton Portal which was an artificial doorway between a place called the Ghost Zone and the mortal realm. They did not realize that it was actually called Purgatory, a place allowed spirits who did not wish to be judged at the higher levels to roam free until they had fulfilled something that would complete their unfinished business in the mortal realm.

On the day they plugged in the device, it did not function and sadly both adults quickly gave up on it, deciding that it was a flop. However, young Daniel who was with them at the moment, put on a protective suit and went inside to examine the failed doorway. Jack and Maddie seemed to have forgotten that they had installed an On/Off switch… which was located INSIDE the doorway. Danny's hand touched the On button… and the device worked! It ripped a hole in the fabric that separated the supernatural dimensions, filling the space with spiritual energy, but with the young Fenton lad still within it! He was bombarded with ectoplasmic energy, the substance saturating him down to his DNA! He was knocked unconscious for a while, but when he came to… he saw that he had changed, and not just physically!

Ever since that day, he had decided to utilize his newfound power and abilities to protect his home from mischievous spirits that had cropped up due to the portal. Normally, ghosts would have to find a natural portal to cross over from Purgatory to Earth & back again. But portals like that were rare, and now with an artificial one opening that was larger & stable, the spirits from that particular realm came over with ease. So he took up the name Danny Phantom as his new identity when transforming into his ghost-self, akin to the superheroes he had seen many times in comics and television as a child growing up.

Only his two mortal friends, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley, knew of his new identity and helped him out when battling various spirits such as Johnny13, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Skulker and many more!

Danny's only serious problem was another halfa… one that had been created many years ago, but was as corrupt & devious as they came! His name was Vlad Masters, a rival to Jack in the past as the two men had an enormous crush on the beautiful Madeline in their young days. However, an experiment in the supernatural department went awry and Vlad was infected! He was scarred by the accident, but it gave him ghost powers that he had twenty years to learn & master. While it did ruin his social life in the beginning, once he had his new form and powers under control, Vlad took on the villainous name of Vlad Plasmius & started to acquire huge wealth and knowledge…

At the cost of his honor, as he used his abilities to ruin others while building his own financial empire. He was also still obsessed with Maddie, even though she had chosen Jack & the two had gotten married. His infatuation with the beautiful & skilled woman had only grown, a lust that had fueled his desire to have a goal. And said goal was to conquer the planet with Maddie by his side as queen, and her children raised by him with Jack… being obliterated.

Vlad was crafty though, and had recently tried to manipulate Jazz into destroying her brother due to a fallout they had. Danny's older sister had found out about his second life through her own intellect, and wanted to join the team. However, her own eagerness and over-analytical actions had caused a rift to form. She was soon deceived by Vlad, and had almost eliminated her own kin… until both brother & sister managed to come together to turn the tables on Plasmius! In the end, Jazz was now an accepted member of the team while she agreed to do better in it.

Back to the present, Danny was not in a good mood at the moment. He had been stressed out over the week due to four factors. Chief among them was his parents that were still trying to catch and experiment on him. His mother and father did not know that their son was a halfa, so they deemed Phantom a menace & tried to capture him. More often than not, when at home in his mortal form, he heard Maddie and Jack coming up with ways to capture the ghost hero… and experiment on him, dissecting him molecule by molecule. One should realize that kind of comment would really strain family relations.

The second reason he was stressed was due to school and his duty as a hero. Finals were coming in, and even though he was a decent student in many areas, he knew that he would have to work harder now to make sure that he got acceptable grades… otherwise he would be held back. Normally, this would not bother him much, but his time patrolling the city and fighting various specters & new foes like the _Guys In White_ took its toll and cut into his scholastic activities. Recently though, he had just encountered a clone by the name of Danielle 'Dani' Fenton whom was created by his arch-nemesis. It wasn't easy, but he managed to convince her that Vlad did not have her best interest at heart. The two foiled his plans, and the female halfa flew away to see if she could find her own place in the world.

However, Danny felt that something was off about Dani. He felt that she was not a clone due to being a girl, not a boy like the rest that Vlad had shown him. He felt that Dani was not 'cloned' but… created. In short, that Vlad had utilized a different method of cloning that result in Dani's creation. What that method was though was anyone's guess…

The third reason his nerves were frayed was due to a lack of a lady. He had an immense crush on a Hispanic beauty who went by the name of Paulina Sanchez, a member of an elite clique called the _A-Rosters_ who were essentially the popular students at Casper High campus. However, said lovely lady was devious and self-centered when it came to those that were low on the social ladder. One of the biggest ironies was that said cheerleader of the high school team was in love with Danny Phantom, having an infatuation with the halfa… but having nothing for his regular form. Her best female friend Star Satellite also had a bit of a crush on Phantom, but hid it well since her friend was also aiming for him.

And the fourth reason was the absence of his friends. Tucker had managed to convince/drag Danny towards the club to relax and have some fun, but the moment he stepped foot into the establishment, he left to try his luck with the ladies. Danny had to give his African-American friend this; despite being rejected a lot by the beauties, he was persistent and optimistic despite his geeky nature. Samantha was going to be at a special goth convention that had come into the city, and also she stated that dance clubs were not her thing. She preferred dark and ominous over the bright lights & beats of the _Universal Mix_.

So thus, he was sitting by himself as he watched others having a good time to the music. He muttered to himself, "If something interesting doesn't happen in the next few minutes, I'm just going out of here and on patrol.". Just after he said that, something did happen that would alter his life for the rest of his years.

A shadow appeared over his form, and a soft melodious voice that was able to overpower the noise in the room asked, "Excuse me, sir. Mind if I join you?". Danny looked up, and was greeted with a most lovely of sights!

* * *

Before him was a sixteen year-old girl, with fair skin that seemed to almost glow. Her hair was a rich brown color like the earth itself, eyes blue almost like his but more deeper a color with a small mole just under her left eye that made her look more cute, lips a gentle pink color with a fullness that was actually natural. She wore a small necklace with small golden orbs that made it, with a pink one in the center. She wore a bracelet on her left wrist that was of many colors. And her skirt that was white with red & blue splotches on them, almost remnant of the 1960s but in a tasteful way. She looked to be around Danny's height as well, with a build showing that she took care of herself wonderfully.

All in all, the person in the young Fenton's eyes was close to Paulina-level league cuteness! And she seemed to have an accent to her that made her cute level soar.

He just stared at her for a bit, mouth open slightly at seeing such a vision of beauty. She blushed a little under the scrutiny, Danny seeing them and literally having to slap himself to get back to reality. He offered a weak, nervous smile as he said, "S-Sorry about that. I got a bit distracted… and yes, you can join me if you want.". The young lady giggled, the tone and quality of it pleasant to Danny's ears.

She sat down in a chair beside him and said, "Thank you, and it is alright from earlier. At least you did not oogle me, like some men do.". It would appear that while the young female liked attention, she did not approve of men looking at her like she was a prime piece of meat at a market.

Danny replied, "Thanks. Again sorry for the look earlier but… well, very rare for a pretty girl like you to say anything to me. Unless it's something for teasing and the like.". He was surprised about his open honesty, especially to someone he had just met! His face blushed a strawberry red from the sudden remark, and the young woman's face also lit up like a red piece of fruit.

The mysterious female smiled softly before speaking, "Again, it's alright. And thanks for calling me pretty. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maria Niewiadomska, and I am new here to America. My family and I just moved in from our home country in Poland last week, and we have just finished settling in.". Danny was stunned to meet someone from another land that was across the Atlantic Ocean & from Europe! He concluded on why she had a cute accent like that, and also that she was a dressed in an outfit that was a bit dated… yet still made her more alluring than some of the ladies that were dancing in the club.

The young Fenton lad smile increased slightly as he extended his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Maria. Name is Danny Fenton, and it's good to meet someone from way out of town.". The last comment was made to be a little joke, which Maria found funny and giggled slightly at it. Her voice was very soothing to Daniel, a quality that was not lost on him.

She replied that it was nice to meet him too, and he asked on what she was doing here since she was technically still new here to America. She answered, "Ah, I came to discover more of your culture and also to experience what you all do here on a weekend. I have a lot of time on my hands since I won't be joining high school for now.".

Danny was surprised to hear that and inquired, "Won't be joining Casper High, right? And if so, why not?". Maria looked to him and confirmed that she was going to Casper High, but in the next semester. The school year was already very close to ending, and also she needed to take some qualification tests to see which level she should start in when August rolled around. She was hoping to start off on Junior level, that way she would only have two years of high school education to complete. Danny spoke that he was close to graduating his Freshman year, and if he managed to pass all of his finals, he would be a Sophomore in August.

Maria asked, "Pardon me for asking this Danny but… why are just sitting here instead of dancing on the floor with the others?".

This caused the halfa to go from smiling to frowning as he answered, "It's just that… well… with all the stress I have from school and… other activities, I can't seem to relax. Also, most of these songs are meant for couples to dance & as you can see… kinda alone for the moment.".

The young Polish girl got a determined look on her face as she stated, "Well, how about we get to know each other a little more? And after that, if you are feeling better, how about a dance with me? I really want you to feel good since you are the first friend I have made since being here.".

Again, the Fenton lad was caught by surprise by Maria's offer and statement. While it was good that he had friends like Tucker and Samantha, he felt that he needed more. Unfortunately, he had trust issues due to his secret on being a halfa & also that very few people would even approach him due to his parents career choice & nature. But… something about Maria, on various levels, decided that he needed to take a leap of faith. To open up, if just a little, to the beautiful foreign woman and see where it went. Also, it would be nice in his view to have another female friend that was not as pushy as Sam.

He answered, "Well… why not? And thanks for telling me that I am the first friend you made here.". This made Maria smile, and the two started to talk about themselves with her going first.

* * *

As the minutes passed, the duo learned much about one another. Maria stated that she was a Christian, and that she had been influenced much by a potent & unique preacher/singer by the name of Carman. She was introduced to him by a pen pal in the United States, one named DJ Rodriguez. In addition, she used to live in the country back home and loved nature very much. She also enjoyed cooking, a novice still but one that held promise. She also spoke some good English, even though she was more versed in her native tongue but she was getting better. She was also into exercise and fitness, wanting to stay healthy but not totally obsessive with it. And finally, she loved animals very much though she had a fear of spiders.

Maria learned that Danny's family hunted ghosts, which surprised her as she asked on why the Fenton's would want to harm spirits. When he answered that ghosts would only cause mischief and mayhem, the young lady pointed out that they were once alive and mortal like they were. And also that perhaps instead of fighting them, to try and help them out so they would ascend. The Fenton lad was a bit surprised by that, and also starting to understand that ghosts were mortal at some point… before something happened that got their ticket punched, so to speak. He was a bit hesitant, but told her that he would at least try to. Needless to say it would freak his parents out to want to help a specter rather than capture & dissect them, but he felt that it would help him in many ways in the long run.

The Polish beauty also learned that her new friend wanted to be an astronaut when he became of age, wanting to work for NASA and see the heavens in all their glory outside of Earth's atmosphere. She also learned that he liked the rock group _Humpty Dumpty_, and enjoyed bowling as well. Maria admitted that she only bowled a few times in her life back home, and wanted to see if she could try the sport again. Danny stated that he would be glad to help her, the two slowly but surely growing more comfortable with one another.

After some time talking and learning about one another, Fenton ordered two drinks for him and her. Maria got some sweet tea while Danny obliged to delve into Pepsi. As the duo drank their liquid beverages, the disc jockey of the place known as D.J. Marka Ragnos exclaimed, "Hey there, everybody! The night has finally come, the sun has gone down all the way! Now to really kick things off this Saturday, how about we go a bit retro? Here is a little number, a blast from the late 1980s past! Here is a number I call _Opposites Attract_ from that sweet little lady from the hot music days, Paula Abdul! And considering how many boys and girls are here together, I'd say this is an excellent song for them! So come on over to the dance floor if you feeling brave, and show us what ya got!".

Upon hearing the announcement, Maria squealed in delight as she rose to her feet! She looked to her new friend and stated, "Danny, that is one of my absolute favorite songs! I used to play it a lot back home! Please, just one dance and to this song!". She gave him the ultimate weapon that would make most men who did not have a strong will to crumble to dust… the dreaded _Big-Watery Puppy Dog Eyes_ technique!

Danny instantly crumbled before the eyes, chuckling a little at her attempts to get him on the dance floor. Truth be told, in his eyes that actually made her look more cute. He replied, "You got it! I actually know this song very well. Maybe not as much as you, but I have seen the music video of this song a lot to know what to do.". It was true, as a young lad Danny had seen many music videos growing up. Among them was seeing the beautiful Paula dancing & singing to the song with the cartoon character MC Skat Kat, the video very good and the young one copying the moves of the duo until he learned them by heart & automatic reflex.

As the music came on, the dance floor was soon vacant as the patrons wanted something a little more modern. However, this was perfect for Danny and Maria as they took to the main dance floor! All eyes were soon on them as the song started, and the two just flowed with it!

* * *

_{I'm MC Kat on the rap, so mic it!_

_Here's a little story, and you're sure to like it!_

_Swift and sly, and I'm playing it cool…_

_With my homegirl, Paula Abdul!_

_Baby, seems we never, ever agree…_

_You like the movies, and I like TV!_

_I take things serious, and you take'em light!_

_I go to bed early, and I party all night!}_

As the lyrics started out, Danny started things off by doing some smooth moves while actually mouthing off the lyrics! The people at the tables or on the edge of the floor turned to see the couple taking the stage, many surprised to see that it was Danny Fenton with a cute girl to boot! The quarterback of Casper High, Dash Baxter was stunned to see that his target for bullying and stuffing in lockers was dancing with a beautiful young lady. He exclaimed, "What the heck?! How is it that Fen-turd is dancing with a hot little number like that?!". Indeed, many were like him as they were perplexed on why someone like Maria would be dancing with someone that was associated heavily with the supernatural 'freaky' stuff.

Tucker saw the two dancing, and on automatic reflex that was born of years of using technology, he took out his trusty PDA and started to record the whole thing. He was surprised to see his friend on the dance floor and a thought came to his mind, 'Wait till Sam sees this! She'll flip!'.

The duo paid little attention to the audience, as they were in their own little world at the moment. The two were dancing & moving to the beat and lyrics, almost in sync and in a way that was a beautiful sight to behold!

_Our friends are saying we ain't gonna last!_

'_Cause I move slowly, and baby I'm fast!_

_I like it quiet, and I like to shout!_

_But when we get together, it just all works out!_

Danny and Maria were showing moves that were really good, a mix of the dance styles of the late 1980s and their own which they added in to the music. Fenton and Niewiadomska were starting to make a good scene on the dance floor, the patrons looking at them while some took videos of it. Paulina was not amused at seeing Danny dance, believing that the lad who had a crush on her was still a nerd & shouldn't be doing something that good. But to the duo on the floor, they just let it all out and not give the outside world a second thought as they moved together!

_**{I take two steps forward! Two steps back!**_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract!**_

_**And you know, it ain't fiction!**_

_**Just a natural fact!**_

_**We come together cause…**_

_**Opposites Attract!}**_

The two dancers were soon getting cheers from the crowd as they performed moves that were really good, very much honoring the original duo who made the song long ago. Danny was having a blast, his worries and tension just melting away as he danced with Maria! And the young lady's nervousness from being in a new land was also fading fast, as for now it was just her & her new friend on the stage! Dancing to some familiar music that made they continue on, regardless on who was seeing it! D.J. Marka was hollering out, giving props to the couple as they continued to give quite a show!

_Who'd have thought, ah…_

_We could be lovers!_

_She makes the bed, and he steals the covers!_

_She likes it neat, and he makes a mess!_

_I take it easy, baby I get obsessed!_

_She's got the money, and he's always broke!_

_I don't like cigarettes, and I like to smoke!_

_Things in common, there just ain't one…_

_But when we get together, we have nothing but fun!_

As the lyrics came forth, Danny started to be like the legendary cartoon character MC Skat Kat, doing smooth moves around Maria that made both teenagers blush. Their faces were atomic red, but Maria made no motion or word for Danny to stop. In fact, she encouraged it with the look in her eyes and the motion of her body! The Fenton lad and Niewiadomska lass continued to move and grove, mostly mimicking the moves of Paula & Skat Kat from the music videos they had seen when they were young. When the part came for the last lyrics, Maria playfully grabbed Danny's collar and started to shake him. The young man actually laughed as this was done, the two very much doing what Paula did to Kat when he tried to get a bit fresh with her. Once that was done, the two spun together and continued to dance!

_**{I take two steps forward! Two steps back!**_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract!**_

_**And you know, it ain't fiction!**_

_**Just a natural fact!**_

_**We come together cause…**_

_**Opposites Attract!**_

_**You know it!**_

_**Baby, baby…}**_

Everyone was soon cheering loudly for the duo, certain jocks and cheerleaders surprised to see the crowd actually rooting for Fenton and his new friend! Tucker was among the ones cheering his friend on, making a mental note to ask Danny about the girl he was dancing with. Also, his PDA was recording everything down! Needless to say, this would be a video that would make talk among the community for some time in the future. Danny and Maria than prepared to really move together for the next part that was coming in, very much wanting to do it like Skat Kat and Paula Abdul did in the music video.

_{Nothing in common, but there's trust!_

_I'm like a minus, she's like a plus!_

_One going up, one going down_

_But we seem to land on common ground!_

_Things go wrong, we make corrections!_

_To keep things moving in the right direction!_

_Try to fight it, but I'm telling you Jack!_

_It's useless!_

_Opposites Attract!}_

When that particular set of lyrics came up, Danny and Maria really moved in sync with one another. It was true, in a way according to their minds. For now, Danny and Maria did not have much in common at the moment, but for now there was a trust of friendship between them. And who knows, it might blossom into something more as time would pass. Along with events and other stuff that would either make or break the friendship bond. But they also knew this; it was a mixture of obvious and subtle differences, and some similarities in some areas, that when mixed together in a right way… would prove that opposites did indeed attract one another!

_Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long?_

_You and me, proving everyone wrong!_

_I don't think we'll ever get our differences patched…_

_Don't really matter cause we're perfectly matched!_

The two continued to show the club what they had, and it was something positive as soon more couples joined them on the dance floor! Boys grabbed their girls, or vice versa, and started to boogie on the stage! They left their shyness at the door now, and were also enjoying the night like it was meant to be! But for a majority of the club, all eyes were still on Danny and Niewiadomska as they burned off the area they were in!

_**{I take two steps forward! Two steps back!**_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract!**_

_**And you know, it ain't fiction!**_

_**Just a natural fact!**_

_**We come together cause…**_

_**Opposites Attract!**_

_**I take two steps forward! Two steps back!**_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract!**_

_**And you know, it ain't fiction!**_

_**Just a natural fact!**_

_**We come together cause…**_

_**Opposites Attract!**_

_**I take two steps forward! Two steps back!**_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract!**_

_**And you know, it ain't fiction!**_

_**Just a natural fact!**_

_**We come together cause…**_

_**Opposites Attract!}**_

* * *

When the lyrics came up that pointed out the last part of the song, Danny and Maria actually started to show some tap-dancing moves! While their shoes did not make the noise that one would associate with regular tap-dancing shoes, they were moving very much like the stars in the music video when their song was just about up. The crowd was cheering loudly, whistling and hollering at the duo as they continued to show some slick moves! When the lyrics started to fade, it ended up with Maria and Danny looking at each other… faces close to one another, their eyes locked on each other, panting hard from the exertion they put their bodies while dancing, a light sheen of sweat on certain places on their beings… and a blush settling in that made the scene very much real and timeless for them. Smiles were adorned on their faces, the two just lost in each other's eyes for the time being.

It was broken when they finally came back down to earth, hearing the cheering from the crowd! They looked around and saw that they had gained the whole club's attention! The two broke away, but not too far away from one another, as their blushed increased from having so many eyes on them. Boys and girls, men and women, congratulated the duo as D.J. Marka hollered out over his headset, "WHOO! Now that was some excellent moves shown by an excellent couple! Let's give it up one more time for these two! Come on everyone in the house, give it up!". His words had the desired effect as the patrons cheering increased moderately!

Danny was blushing up a storm, not really meaning to have so much attention on himself. Maria was in the same boat, a shy little lady but not too shy as she was enjoying the attention. Her new friend led her back to their table, the duo being greeted/congratulated by various means. Danny shook hands with others, while some of the more rowdy young men slapped him on the back hard but it was in good fun for putting on such a good show. Maria was shaking hands with some of the ladies there, as they paid her compliments for dancing so well.

When they got back to their table and seats, Danny looked to her and asked, "Well… hope I didn't step on your toes much when we danced!". He had to shout for now since the club was once again back in high gear, the patrons being loud as per the norm.

Maria laughed and answered, "Not at all! Danny, you were awesome on the floor! It was so much fun dancing with you like that! I hope we do this more often!". The Fenton halfa was glad to see his new friend having a good time, her smile and laugh making him feel warm all over.

One thing was for certain as they continued to look at each while they drank the rest of their beverages was this, 'This is really the start of something good! I know it!'.

Danny was so distracted at the moment, he didn't sense that the club had company… of the supernatural variety! Up in the rafters where no one could see them were four ghosts! To be more specific, four female spirits that had witnessed the whole thing! It was Dora, Kitty, Ember and Penelope Spectra.

Kitty had been bored in the Ghost Zone a.k.a. Purgatory, so she rounded up some of her girl friends to cause a little mischief in the human world. Johnny 13 was once again being uncooperative, having been beat by Danny again some days ago. And rather than spending some quality time with his lady, he spent it cavorting around with other female spirits. So now, she figured to not waste a weekend holding onto the biker fool. It was easy to gather Ember and Spectra, but the hardest one was Dora. The blonde beauty was still trying to bring her kingdom to being more modern, since it was Danny Phantom that helped her to overthrow her uncouth and barbaric brother.

Ember, Kitty and Spectra did some coaxing for the princess, telling her to get out some more and enjoy herself with them. Dora knew that running the kingdom was putting a strain on her social life, so she agreed to go with them… but she would NOT participate in scaring the mortals, as it would incur the wrath of the halfa. In truth, Dora was very much smitten with the unique being but she kept it well hidden from the others.

The four had gone to the mortal realm, and had traveled to the club to see what was going on. And also preparing to scare the young patrons out of their wits! However, they stalled when they saw that Danny was there… and their surprise increased when he actually was dancing on the stage, and with a girl no less!

Ember stated, "Heh, got to give it to baby pop. He has some moves, but I think he can do much better than that old song.". As one would guess, Ember was not a particular fan of pop genre music.

Kitty actually had a soft smile on as she spoke, "You got that right on the moves. I wish I had found that out earlier before when I was possessing that Paulina brat.". Truth be told, Kitty had found out the real reason why Danny acted the way he did so that she could go back to Johnny. She really didn't mean to be clingy like she did, but she was very much starved to find a good man to be hers. And she found it in Danny. And like Dora, she too still had a small crush on the halfa hero but hid it well from both her current beau and the others.

Spectra scoffed and whined, "Come on, let's go somewhere else! This place has too many positive emotions, and I rather like to feast on misery and angst brats!". The specter was a psychic vampire of sort that loved to feed on the negative emotions of mortals, gaining youth, beauty and strength in the process.

Dora smiled and stated, "It is good to see Danny making a new friend, though I wonder on who she is?". While the dragon princess learned to control her emotions and also not be petty & vindictive like a certain redhead that was in their company now, she was wondering if the girl would be a rival for Dany's affections.

Ember shook her head and stated, "Well, let's get out of here and see if we can make some chaos somewhere else. I think we can let baby pop enjoy his night… at least for now. Come tomorrow, all bets are off!". The lady spirits agreed with her, soon phasing through the roof and going off into the distance somewhere else.

As they left the club, Dora and Kitty were wondering on who Danny's new friend was… and if she would be an addition to Phantom's team in the future.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the night! Whew! Now this was a good one-shot birthday special to make! I hope my friend **Dreams Come True 996** likes this!

Before anything else is said, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thanks for looking after my friend on her birthday! Please be with her always on her special day, and every day after that! Jesus, thank you again for aiding me in my story endeavors and I hope to really honor and praise you in my future stories! Thank you again God for everything!

So Danny has a new friend, and who knows what will happen in the future! Will it blossom into something beautiful? Or will it wither away? Time will tell, and also for those who wish to continue this particular story on their own! Also, I hope that my Author friend **Marka Ragnos629** likes how I put him as the D.J. for this story! Best I could do, my friend!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you do to cheer Danny up after hearing his problems that have been plaguing him so far?

What would you share with Danny and Maria if you were introduced into the conversation?

What would you do at seeing Danny and Maria dancing on stage to the song?

If you requested it, what would song/music would you like to see Danny dance to?

And finally this… if Danny had been asked by Kitty or Dora to dance, what kind of song/music would fit the Danny x Dora/Danny x Kitty couple? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. The Girl Is Mine

Danny and Maria: The Girl Is Mine

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well so far.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Jesus, thank you for looking after my family! We have had a lot of ups and downs these past months due to all the tension and stress that has been caused by the plague known as the Coronavirus. It has caused a number of issues, but you were there God to guide us and strengthen us! So thank you for being with me and the family. I ask you Jesus Christ to keep on looking out for my family, my friends and the rest of the world that need you very much still.

The world has gone crazy Lord & changing in many ways, sadly most of them negative. I hope to see some solid, real good news come in soon God. For me, the good news would be the complete extinction of the Coronavirus. That it is exterminated for good in all ways, shapes and form from the equation of life! Also Lord, to see the good kind of change come back where the people regain the fire and insight on the tried and true way of living… which honestly is NOT in these rules and regulations that stem from the **Do The Five Thing** guidelines that have cropped up due to this plague.

Again Lord, I hope and pray to see the end of masks/face shields, the end of distancing on all levels, the end of isolation, the end of contactless/touchfree services, the end of plastic walls & Plexiglas barriers, the end of online/virtual substitutions in many areas, the end of excessive sanitation/cleaning, the end of staying at home so much… but most important of all Jesus, it is this. I pray and hope to see the end of fear/paranoia/panic/doubt/hesitation/worry.

I hope and pray to you God to see the people get over themselves, to not let fear or paranoia take them over! I hope and pray to see the fire and faith reignited in everyone, myself included, so that all can make the supremely hard but more worthwhile effort to change BACK to the tried and true way of living! The kind we did long before this plague came into existence! I hope and pray to see everything, and everyone, get back to regular-normal in all ways, shapes and form.

I hope and pray to you Jesus Christ to see trust, faith and obedience go up more so than ever before. That people look to you for security, which is better & fulfilling than just being safe. To live outside the safety/comfort zone and live life fully but knowing that you guard us God. To fully realize our potential and growth like we should be doing, not in the severely limited way we are forced to do now.

I hope and pray that people see and realize the many small, subtle but significant blessings/gifts/freedoms that you laid down for us Lord. The kind that we have sadly taken for granted, but myself realizing some months ago after being in this limited lifestyle thanks to the plague… never want to take anything for granted again! And I hope and pray that the people realize and also do not wish to take the small, subtle but tremendously significant things for granted ever again.

And lastly, I hope and pray to see people realize that living on online/virtual substitutions of many things severely limit and hamper our growth and potential in many areas. That the people realize and find that special, strong substance/essence that comes from doing things in real life, in real-reality with people. Close to one another & with one another, to experience good and bad things so that it results in growth physically/mentally/socially/emotionally/spiritually/economically/financially. To make connections in ALL areas, not leaving anything out! To experience sensations/satisfaction/accomplishments/completion/fulfillment once more that comes from doing things in real life with others in the flesh and blood, that one cannot gain through an electrical screen or plastic wall barrier.

This is what I hope and pray for to you, Jesus. Not just for the end of this viral nightmare, but for the end of all of these changes that have cropped up that severely limit the people. The permanent end of the **Do The Five Thing** rules. And most importantly… the end of fear/paranoia/worry/doubt in people so that all of us can resume living tried and true, the real way you laid down for us. In your name Jesus, amen!

This chapter has two meanings; to get my creative juices flowing again, and also for my dear friend Author **Dreams Come True 996**! She has been with me a lot these past five or so months, helping me to cope with this extremely limited, fear-induced lifestyle that has sadly gripped the lands all over the globe. And also that she is an amazing female friend that I thank God a LOT that we came together, and hope we can see each other in real life! With no masks, no distancing, no barriers, no virtual/online substitutions and no fear!

She is an excellent artist as well; the designs of the divas & Ember, the bridesmaids and Flower Girl outfits here are all by her! So if you want to see her works of art, go and PM her to find out where to find them! And also, she has good choice in music as this song was the one she wanted to play for this chapter here.

I will do work on the rest of my stories, but it is been hard due to lack of the creative spark. And also since some Authors I have been collaborating with seem to have a more… radical view on future chapters than I do, so trying to see how I can fit that in my style of writing. But I WILL update some of my stories such as _Marco at a Crossroads_ & _Cream Tails: Siblings Forever_. That much I promise!

And on a final note, still looking for anyone that is willing to help me advertise for my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and my other Disney/Toho specials. Fan art of any kind that depicts any of my works & YouTube reviews on any of my novels or specials would be very much appreciated. Also, I created a one-shot challenge called _The Many Dates of Danny Fenton: The Chaotic Decision_. It is a special challenge that stems from the very popular story _The Many Dates of Danny Fenton_ that was created by Author **Flower princess11**. If you are up for it, check it out please!

Also, **Summit Christian Center at San Antonio** is a real church that is run by Pastor Rick and Cindy Godwin. The church had actually evolved from my family's **Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship** and it is still going strong! Believe me, Rick is one incredible pastor and so is his wife Cindy! They are very much worth listening to, and following as well! I based the building design on the actual church itself, and I believe they have a website where you can see how it looks online.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was **Nickelodeon**. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being _Viacom International Inc._ and _Nelvana_. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

_The Girl Is Mine_ is a song by Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney. It is a single from the sixth studio album _**Thriller**_, which was recorded from April to November 1982 & released in November 1982. The studio that made it was Westlake Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, with the label being by Epic Records. The producer was Quincy Jones, or full name Quincy Delight Jones Jr.

The single itself was recorded in April 1982, released October 1982. The studio that made it was Westlake Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, with the label being by Epic Records & Columbia Records. Songwriters were Michael Jackson, producers were Quincy Jones & Michael Jackson.

_Casper's Lullaby_ is from the 1995 movie _**Casper**_, which was directed by Brad Silberling & produced by Colin Wilson. It is based on the comic _Casper the Friendly Ghost_ by Seyour Reit & Joe Oriolo. Production companies were Amblin Entertainment & The Harvey Entertainment Company, distributed by _Universal Pictures_. It was released on May 1995.

The musical piece is on the soundtrack album _**Casper**_, made by James Horner. It was recorded from 1994-1995, released on April 1995. Label is by MCA Records.

Now, on with the special chapter!)

* * *

The date is July 25th 2014, Friday afternoon with much activity going on at a church known as the _**Summit Extension**_. It was part of an expansion/extension program with the core root church being located in Texas called _**Summit Christian Center at San Antonio**_, which was run by potent Christian couple Rick & Cindy Godwin. The establishment was being prepared for a very special and momentous occasion that was going to occur in just two and a half hours.

Inside the large, air-conditioned building, caters were setting up tables that were quickly loaded with trays that had all kinds of assorted food on them. Large punchbowls that were now being filled close to the brim with different fruit-flavored punch, large red plastic cups situated near them next to bowls of crushed ice with an ice scoop in them so that patrons could put ice in their drinks.

On the stage that was quite spacious, various instruments were being set up with spotlights being set-up in specific spots both on & down at the bottom of the stage. In the chair aisles, the ones on the bottom first floor were being decorated with white ribbons that were attached to elegant & intricate-looking bows.

The reason for all of this… it was the marriage of twenty-three year old Daniel Fenton to his lady love twenty-four year old Maria Niewiadomska, soon to be Maria Fenton!

It has been eight years since the two had met at the _Universal Mix_ dance club, the duo learning about one another very much since then. Maria had found out about Danny's alter ego, Danny Phantom, when on accident she spotted him transforming:

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_A couple of days later after meeting Danny at the dance club, Maria was with her parents as they started to do a self-tour of Amity Park since it was now their new home. The trio were looking over the quaint American town when they ran into the infamous football star quarterback known as Dash Baxter. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed fool smirked at seeing the lovely young newcomer. However, Maria did not like the way Dash looked at her & hid behind her father. Dash said, "Hey! I know you. You're the pretty chick that danced with that loser Fen-turd on Saturday."._

_Now let it be known of this. While Maria was normally shy and quiet most of the time… when someone insulted her friends, she changed to become a surprising force of strength!_

_The young lady's deep blue eyes soon shimmered with anger, which surprised both the jock & her parents when she came out from behind her father. She exclaimed, "His name is Danny, and he is not a loser! He is a kind and sweet guy, and I have to say he has much better class than someone that can't get his last name right!"._

_Dash was not only stunned by the actions of the Polish girl, but he was also quite upset that someone dare to talk back to him in such a manner. The young man was accustomed to getting what he wanted since he was a star player in the high school football team, Mr. Lancer and the teachers making sure they got away with almost anything due to that. Plus being bribed by the parents of some of the A-Listers also made the teachers more in line with making sure their children in getting away with most things._

_He got red in the face and exclaimed, "Hey! I'm the star quarterback of the high school football team, and I'll say what I want on whomever I…". His fiery words sizzled out quick when he saw the furious faces of Maria's mother and father, as they stepped in front to shield their precious child from him._

_While the two did have some tiffs now and then, what they did have in common was this: to protect and safeguard their daughter. Mr. Niewiadomska folded his arms and inquired icily, "Why are you yelling at my daughter for, young man?"._

_His wife put in, "Indeed. And why are you spouting off your position like it's some form of royalty?". The two glared hard at the young man, who backpedaled as he just realized & remembered the first rule on being an A-Lister: Never make a scene in front of a target's parents._

_Dash was about to answer… when a scream filled the air! The group turned around to see that it was a woman that had done so, causing a chain reaction that quickly had most people also joining in. It was due to the appearance of Johnny Thirteen and his girlfriend Kitty, the duo rushing on the haunted motorcycle that was linked to Johnny himself!_

_The blonde buffoon screamed high-pitched and exclaimed, "GHOSTS!". He then turned and high-tailed off the scene, Mr. & Mrs. Niewiadomska and their daughter looking surprised to see actual spirits in the flesh… so to speak. However, their awe turned to fear as they saw the biker blasting things with his right hand while the headlight in front shot green rays of energy. The ecto-rays destroyed concrete and steel, causing much structural damage to the shops around._

_Mr. Niewiadomska took his family to a nearby clothing department store that was nearby as he exclaimed, "Quick, in here!"._

_The trio went into the now empty department store, going deep into it until they reached the backroom door which was open due to employees forgetting to lock it as they had fled the scene. As they hid among the maternity dresses, Maria was really stunned to see actual spirits! She whispered excitedly, "Mom! Dad! Did you see that?! Two actual spirits!"._

_Mrs. Niewiadomska replied, "I know dear, we all saw them! I was told that this place was a hot bed for supernatural activity, but… I never believed it until now!". Her husband nodded, now wondering on what was going on outside as they hid._

_Sounds of battle soon occurred outside, the family peeking out to see flashes of green and blue light. The windows and door muffled the voices somewhat… and soon a figure crashed through the windows and into the area! It was there that a serious turning point came for both the family from Poland and a certain halfa._

_The trio saw a young teenage boy rising up slowly, groaning in pain as he held his head. It was Danny Phantom, the halfa hero that they have heard of! He said to himself as he clutched his head, "Ouch… that damn shadow of Johnny's. It's gotten sneakier and stronger now. And that laser blast that Kitty gave to me… I feel like it was no ordinary blast."._

_Maria's eyes widened as she recognized the voice instantly. In her mind were the thoughts, 'No… it can't be! But… I recognize that voice from the club! It IS Danny! But… how is he so different?! What is going on?!"._

_Kitty than flew into the store, her eyes on Danny before she became distracted by the clothing around them. She floated down towards the ground, going to the __Young Ladies__ as she took down a dress and examined it. She said out loud, "Hmmmm… nice and silky, about the right size… I bet this will get Johnny to notice me and take me somewhere fancy rather than at those stupid greasy fast-food joints he likes so much!"._

_Danny commented, "Kitty… I don't understand it. How is it that you still hang out with that idiot if he has a wandering eye? And also that his taste in food aren't up to par with your own?". He felt woozy, tired as he tried to maintain his balance._

_The green-haired biker beauty glared at Danny, and that is when the Niewiadomska's saw that the spirit was holding an unusual gun in her right hand. It looked space-age and straight out of the __**Jetsons**__ cartoon, at least to them. The initials in blue FW was on the side, indicating that it was from __Fenton Works__ which was the family-run business of the Fenton's._

_She growled, "Hey, I don't need to explain myself to you, halfa boy! And I can see that the effects of this ray gun that Johnny stole from your family's home is taking its effect! According to him, this gun can destabilize and power-down a ghost's ecto-energy drastically even if the effects are only for an hour. And right now, you should turn back… now."._

_Kitty had a smug smile on her face when she saw Danny's face morphing into an angry frown at hearing that the ray gun that was used on him was from his own family, but in reality he should have expected something like that since his family did hunt ghosts. Two blue rings formed at his waist, splitting before one went up to his head and the other to his feet._

_He soon changed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton, mortal all around!_

_The Niewiadomska's gasped as they saw the change, seeing the real identity of the halfa hero of Amity Park! Maria was stupefied briefly as she saw the change, and saw that Danny was still weak as he was holding onto some of the metal stands that held the dresses._

_Kitty grinned and held up her left hand, which was now charging with green energy. She stated, "It's been fun Danny, maybe some of the best of my afterlife. But all good things must come to an end! Sorry about this, but I can't let you spoil me or Johnny's fun any longer! So…"._

_She was about to fire her ecto-beam, Danny gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he prepared to get blasted back. However, a loud female voice exclaimed, "NO! STOP IT!". The duo's eyes widened as this was unexpected, looking to where the voice originated to see that Maria was up and now running towards them!_

_Danny looked at her and asked weakly, "Umm… you didn't see me change, right?". Maria's parents called out that yes, they did see him change, which made the mortal teen slap his face and groaning that someone saw his secret._

_However, that was put on the backburner quickly as he saw Maria rushing from the back and soon standing in front of him like a human shield with arms raised up. Kitty was surprised to see the young lady that had danced with the halfa a couple of nights ago, more so as she willingly got in between her and the hero._

_Kitty's left hand dissipated the ecto energy, looking curiously at the teenage girl right now. Maria looked at her, defiance in her eyes. Despite her gentle and shy nature, the young woman often did what she believed was right with firm resolve. Maria asked, "Why are you doing this?! Is this part of your unfinished business!?"._

_The biker girlfriend of Kitty looked perplexed and asked, "Unfinished… business? What are you talking about girl?". She floated down to become more eye-level with the brave yet foolish mortal standing before her._

_Maria calmed herself down, the adrenaline from earlier wearing off. She was internally surprised by her actions, but would have to go over them later. Right now… there was something needing to be done, that much she felt strongly. She looked evenly at Kitty and explained, "Your unfinished business… the task you still have to do on Earth before going upward to be judged. That is why and that biker are still here, because there is still something left undone here on Earth."._

_Kitty and Danny were perplexed, not to mention stunned, from the words that came forth from Miss Niewiadomska's mouth. The green-haired beauty answered, "Ummm… no, I don't have any unfinished business like you put it. And upward where? To Heaven you mean?"._

_Maria nodded and put in, "Yes. And… if you don't have unfinished business, why are you still here on Earth? In the mortal plane? Is it that you are afraid?"._

_Hearing that, Kitty frowned heavily and stated, "Afraid?! Ha! I'm not afraid of anything or anyone! So beat it girl before I get rough with you!". She put up her left hand, ecto energy rising up as it formed into a sphere like earlier._

_Danny whispered, "Maria, get away from here. Go! I don't want to see you get hurt!". He really did not want one of the few real friends he had to get hurt because he was not able to protect her. Maria turned to him, gave a soft smile which confused him, before turning back to Kitty. Her face changed back into a firm one, like a warrior of old that showed he or she was prepared to go… either into battle or to the next world. Her parents came to the duo, lending support to their daughter as they stood by Danny._

_Kitty held her own firm facial features for a moment, before she realized that the mortal in front of her showed bravery… the kind that only Phantom used when battling her. She lowered her arm, the ecto energy once again dissipating. She was about to say something when she heard some chatter, looking behind her through the now-smashed window… to see Johnny once again flirting with some mortal women that were more taken with his physical features than being scared that was deceased._

_The green-haired young woman growled, tears of anger forming in her eyes as she saw once again her beau being unfaithful to her. She clenched her fists tightly, her whole being shaking… until she felt a hand on her hers. She looked to see Maria, a look of sympathy on her face as she looked to her. To see this stunned the biker beauty, let alone that a mortal that was touching her with no fear. She was not alone, as Danny and the others were surprised by _

_Maria whispered softly, "Is this why you refuse to move on? Because you are tethered somehow to your beau, even though he is unfaithful to you?"._

_Kitty growled, flinging the hand off of her own, turning her attention back to Maria with intent to yell at her that it was none of her business. But… she faltered when she saw the compassion and need to help in her eyes, an empathy that had been with the young lady since she was small & had grown along with her._

_The specter wanted to yell at the mortal who dared to hit upon a sore spot, but… she couldn't for some reason. The way she looked at her was like that of a real friend… ones that she remembered long ago, that tried to warn her on what Johnny was but that she ignored them. And that led to her demise long ago… and how she was tethered to Johnny._

_Tears were streaming down her face, which shocked Danny because he had NEVER seen this side of Kitty before ever. Throwing caution to the wind, he joined in besides Maria on her left side. This surprised both the mortal and spirit teen as they saw the hero acting… well, more different than his usual character he always showed to others._

_He was still weak from being disabled of his powers & from the fight earlier, holding onto Maria's shoulder which she gladly offered to him. The two looked at one another, something unspoken passing through them but it was of a positive nature. He soon turned his gaze to Kitty and asked softly, "Kitty… please tell us. If you are tethered to that fool… can we break it? Set you free from him?". In his view, if they could somehow help Kitty in any way… perhaps that she would be an ally or that she could move on. If there was such a thing, according to him._

_Kitty was stunned silly at hearing the words coming from the mouth of her enemy. A cute enemy yes, but still… this surprised her greatly._

_She was in a quandary, caught by conflicting forces for her head & heart. She looked at Danny, than at the newcomer Maria, than at her parents who were still behind her. She backed away slowly, her face showing such confusion and hesitation as a strong internal battle was being waged. She looked to the teenage duo and whispered, "I… I… I got to go!". She dropped the gun that she had used against Danny, streaking out of the store and into the wild blue sky, disappearing quickly._

_While one problem was solved, another remained. Maria and her parents than turned their attention to Danny, who was looking a bit worried under their gazes. He asked, "Umm… would it be possible to ask to if you didn't see anything?"._

_Maria chuckled a little, finding the question a bit more in line with __**Looney Tunes**__. Her mother replied, "I believe not, young man. I also believe that if we understood more about this matter, perhaps we can come to an understanding and agreement."._

_The Fenton lad saw that he had no choice, and seeing that Johnny was now more interested in getting attention from the mortal ladies & Kitty now gone completely, he figured he had time. He asked Maria, "Ummm… can you help me to the back of the building here? What I have to say is very important and remain secret. And can someone get the gun that Kitty dropped?"._

_Mr. Niewiadomska went over and collected the weapon, than Maria went to Danny and put his arm around her shoulders. The two blushed immensely at being close, the parents seeing this and a knowing look coming to their faces. Danny soon led the family to the very back of the store, to the backroom area where he proceeded to tell them more about him…_

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And the rest, as they say, is history. Danny told the Niewiadomska's on what he really was, explaining on what a halfa was & how there was only three of them in existence. Of course, he left out specific details such as Danielle and Vlad. Needless to say, the trio were stunned to hear that Danny was like this due to his parent's neglect of putting an On/Off switch INSIDE of a device that was supposed to rip open the fabric of reality between realms. Maria though was more impressed on how Danny had decided to use his gifts in the service of mankind, or this case mortal-kind.

He also told them on how his friends Tucker Foley & Samantha Manson knew about his changed form, and that they had helped him out not only with his battle, but with his personal life too in keeping his secret identity. And also on how his sister Jazz was also in on his secret, even though she had figured it out on her own. The Niewiadomskas all promised to keep his identity a secret, which relieved the halfa but it was Maria that told him that now he would have more friends to help him out.

It was there that the young woman told Danny that while having a few allies/friends was good, he had to expand his circle of trust and friends to more people. There was only so much they could do to try and stem off prying eyes and ears, and having some fresh allies could help him in the long run.

This gave the young American man pause to mull over on her words, and he saw that she was right in that aspect. He was starting to see a different aspect of Maria than what he saw a couple of nights ago, but it was in a positive light and he liked it very much.

Maria than inquired on why Kitty was hesitant to ascend and wanting to stay in the mortal realm. Danny explained to her the concepts of the Ghost Zone, the denizens there… and saying that there was nothing else after death. However, he was proven wrong when Clockwork himself came in on the scene!

The spirit of Time had surprised Danny with his arrival, the ever-changing specter introducing himself to the mortals & explaining to Danny that Maria was actually right in that area. He told all that the Ghost Zone was in reality Purgatory, that its real meaning & name had been hidden by the denizens so that it made the ghosts who did not wish to ascend more comfortable. Also, the many spirits there did not wish to go to Judgement because they were afraid of the final say for eternity.

Some were doubtful if they would be accepted into Paradise… while some KNEW that if judged, the only route would be straight down into a place where not even the most horrific of nightmares or acts done by man would hold a candle to said place that was run by a being that made Dan Phantom look like a complete and utter joke in every aspect.

Clockwork stated that he was actually proud of Maria to realizing the truth, and also that there was much she could teach Danny now.

Again, Fenton was stunned to hear this revelation as this now changed a lot of stuff for him, mostly of his knowledge of spirits and the Ghost Zone. He looked to Maria, who smiled at him and replied after Clockwork that she would do her best as both a friend and teacher to him.

At this moment, a new stage in friendship blossomed between Maria and Danny.

* * *

The young Niewiadomska lass taught her American friend all that she believed in concerning spirits due to her teachings in Christ. She informed Daniel that ghost were more than just spirits of those who have passed on, either by natural causes or of unforeseen consequences, but their real selves now showing when they shrugged off the mortal coil.

Maria even told Danny on how his Phantom form is just his real qualities inside his soul/spirit, now given a chance to be shown in the flesh, which surprised Danny as he didn't even take that into account every time he turned into his alter-ego. She also stated on how each spirit's makings were different, unique in some cases due to how they lived & most likely in some cases it was karma coming back on them.

As the years passed by, Maria and Danny's friendship continued to grow as did the two in other areas. Fenton started to become more empathetic, slowly but surely starting to feel more with his heart in wanting to help spirits rather than just defeating them & sucking them up in the _Fenton Thermos_. In addition, Maria was teaching him all about Jesus Christ and the Bible that contain God's Word. It again took many months, patient teaching and answering certain questions on faith and truth… but she managed to get through to him, helping him to make the decision to convert to Christianity!

And it wasn't just Danny that Miss Niewiadomska had an effect on, but it was those all around her!

When he formally introduced Sam and Tucker to her, the African-American lad tried his usual smooth moves around her. She giggled, but said politely declined his not-so-subtle invitation to go on a date with him. Samantha was very suspicious of her, especially after seeing the video of the duo dancing at the club. Even though Danny told them that she knew about his secret, along with her parents, he trusted her & them. Maria extended a hand to her… but she just swatted it away.

And so thus for some time, some strong tension arose between the two. Danny was clueless, while Tucker made sure to never get between the ladies when they were together.

Danny's family was glad to see a beautiful young lady take a good interest in their son. However, things became tense when they learned that Maria was teaching Danny about being a Christian & also telling him that not all spirits were evil and malicious. Jack and Maddie did not like it when Maria tried to steer their son from what they have taught and shown him, but Maria was firm and so were her parents.

It took much time, debates, dialogues and action on the Niewiadomska's parts… but soon Jack and Maddie soon followed their son into Christ as well! Jazz included since she was part of the discussions and debates that lasted for some months, and got quite heated often.

When Danielle was introduced to her, Maria was very welcoming though she was surprised to hear that she was a clone of Danny. Said young man said that they considered themselves cousins, but Maria put that they were more like brother and sister given how they close they were in many ways. Jazz agreed with her on that part. And after some talking & convincing… Danny and Danielle accepted one another as brother and sister! And the parents, who were stunned at learning that Danielle was a clone, also accepted her as their daughter!

Danny also introduced him to Valerie, both getting off on the right foot as the African-American beauty saw that Maria really cared for Danny. And considered her more of a match for him than Samantha.

Amazingly… Maria also managed to dissolve the A-Listers!

* * *

When school started up, Danny became her tour guide. He managed to show her about half of the campus… until the two ran into Dash and the other A-Listers. The jocks and cheerleaders once again made fun of Danny, but Maria stood up for him as she showed her determined spirit. Paulina and her fellow female followers were stunned that someone would dare stand up to them like so, the ladies quickly trying to bring her down by putting her down.

Danny was there to help her when she felt the words getting to her, showing that he would be there for her & vice versa.

It didn't help when she learned that Vice-Principal Mr. Lancer and many of the other teachers favored the clique due to both popularity, the fact that their football team was the ONLY thing worthwhile to gain income & also the fact that they were deep in the pockets of their parents. However, Maria was not one to give in so easily and help came from the form of her parents!

Mr. Niewiadomska actually had some powerful international friends in the business arena. While Mrs. Niewiadomska focused on colorful and culinary arts, which Maria inherited both the talent and love for said arts, her husband made some strong connections with friends that had become business tycoons in various areas.

When Maria told informed them on the situation at school… oh boy, was her father incensed but was soothed by his wife who stated to take a more subtle approach but to not let the fire of his anger die down. Merely to be controlled and directed in a more constructive, positive manner.

He followed her advice, asked his daughter for the names of the students that had bullied her… than made some international calls that would make quite an impact in the States!

Soon, Mr. Lancer and the teachers plus the parents of the A-Listers were called into a special conference by Principal Ishiyama on the weekend. And when they got to the assigned room number… they were met not only with Mr. Niewiadomska, but several powerful businessmen & women who did not look pleased at all. This caused the parents to gulp as they knew the people very well, as they worked for the companies they work for.

After some negotiations, which didn't take long, Mr. Lancer and the teachers were put on academic suspension for the semester while new ones would be replaced. And also the children of the parents would be watched over secretly by special watchmen & women on campus, as they would take the assignment of Campus Police. If anything would occur that would violate student safety or school protocol, they would be reported in to the principal.

And if they got three strikes, they were out!

When the news came of the changes, many welcomed it as a vast majority of the students would no longer be bullied & have said bullies get away with it. The A-Listers, of course, were not happy that they were to be accountable for their actions… and more worried when they soon learned that their parents would not help them! In short, the parents would HAVE to start acting like real parents for a change!

When this happened, Maria started the next phase of her plan to disband the A-Listers… but helping them. Starting with Paulina and Star.

* * *

The young Polish woman was persistent, managing to chip away at the illusions that Paulina had put around herself & on Star. It appeared that Star was not always like the woman she was, but had been seduced gradually into the A-Listers world by Paulina. After many months, being persistent and patient in her actions & the actions of the two ladies, help from Danny, showing kindness and being firm… she was able to break through to them!

And the duo had the walls tumbling down on what it meant to be a real person, one with substance and character. And that being shallow and hollow would not add up to much in the life run; in college or in the real world.

Once Paulina and Star had been turned around, they all saw that what they had been doing the past lead them around in circles with no real growth anywhere. The duo soon started to feel much guilt, anger and sorrow from their actions for so many years… but Danny and Maria managed to help them through it and put the energy & minds into something more constructive which was doing what was right from there on in.

It was the same for the football athletes who also got some help from others who wanted to see them reach their full potential as people, many going to the school consolers or others that could help them see the light the way Paulina and Star did. However, Dash was not part of it since he was too much accustomed to getting his own way & how he believed things should be run.

Due to his own actions, he was caught three times in trying to bully others… and was expelled from _Casper High_!

With Dash gone, the former A-Listers started to treat the other students decent and right. Many were skeptical, but with some hard work and convincing from both their own actions & from Maria and Danny… the students believed very much that the A-Listers were serious and thus the old group dissolved!

Paulina and Star became good friends with Danny and Maria, the four soon hanging out together with Tucker coming along for the ride of course. However… Samantha did not join as she firmly believed that the two girls could not change, equating the situation on how a leopard could not change their spots.

And again, Maria's influence spread not just to mortals but to spirits as well!

* * *

During all of this, she and Danny spent time tracking down ghosts with Tucker and Samantha. When they found some, mostly it was animals that just wanted to destroy and maim. Did not have much intelligence back in life, nor did they show it in spirit. Maria was not a good fighter, but a supporter she was & did her best to support the team in any way possible.

With specters that had human intelligence, it is where it got real and tricky. The first one the team found was Kitty, who had shown up an amusement park to try and forget her worried. Upon seeing them, she got ready for a fight… but was seriously knocked for a loop when Danny and Maria proclaimed that they wanted to help her, not harm her.

Kitty was skeptical about them, especially Danny. But the halfa remained civil throughout the conversations… in fact, he even turned to his mortal form to prove himself to her! He even discarded the weapons he carried, learning a lesson after being caught off-guard last time.

It took some coaxing from the duo, but the biker beauty started to tell them on why she was still with Johnny despite the fool being unfaithful to her on multiple occasions. She showed pulled from her right pocket a small golden ring band that had a soft glow to it. Kitty told them that before she and Johnny died, he had gotten her a ring to show that he would be her steady. And despite multiple warnings from her family and friends about Johnny, she was hopelessly in love with him in life and accepted. The two had gone out on his motorcycle to celebrate, running wild and free…

Until a semi-truck appeared, having the right of way & Johnny focused on Kitty's body rather than the road. And the rest is history.

After telling a bit of her life story, she explained that the ring was the one that bound her to Johnny. It was filled with her own hope… a hope that Johnny would want to settle down with her like she had dreamt of for so long. And she kept the hope alive despite all of Johnny's doings, even as a spirit.

Maria and Danny were sympathetic to her after hearing her tale, but the duo realized what needed to be done. They knew that certain emotions were double-edged swords, especially strong ones like hope and love.

Miss Niewiadomska patiently explained to her that the only way to be free from Johnny completely… was to destroy the ring that contained her hope. Of course, Kitty was loathed to do it but Danny put in all of the times he had seen Johnny being unfaithful to her by appealing to mortal women. And also that despite dying so many years ago, his nature just would not change.

It took some patience coaxing and reasoning from both the duo for some weeks… but they managed to get through to her.

It was with a heavy heart that Kitty destroyed the promise ring, throwing it into the air and blasting it with her own ecto beams! It shattered like glass, exploding in a golden light that contained her hope… and it quickly faded away. Kitty was very sad that she had destroyed something that she held on for so long… yet also felt free now, more so than she had done in a while.

She had thanked the duo for setting her free from Johnny, but she did tell them that it might be awhile before she could make the serious, final decision in ascending or not. Maria and Danny understood, but did express that they believed she would be accepted when the time came for her to make the decision. Kitty thanked them again before flying off into the distance, intent on enjoying her newfound freedom.

Kitty was one of many that the duo aided as Danny & Maria had helped out Desiree, Dora, Ember and many more ghosts that wanted to resolve or fix whatever was holding them down. Both in heart, in the head and in other ways. Many that they helped took the big leap to go to Judgement… and they had been found worthy to ascend into the Kingdom! However, Desiree, Dora and Ember took Kitty's cue and decided to remain in Purgatory… for a bit longer before making the decision to go to Judgement.

Of course, there were hopeless ones like Skulker, Technus, Walker, Penelope Spectra, Box Ghost, Ghost Writer and more that didn't seem to want to change for the better. Thus, Team Phantom coming forth to give them the beatdown before tossing them back into Purgatory.

* * *

Then came the infamous Disasteroid incident, where Vlad tried to blackmail the world into giving him dominion over the planet plus 500 billion dollars in exchange for saving them from the asteroid that was heading towards Earth. However, this backfires as the flying space rock was made of ectoranium, a substance that ghost could not touch at all.

It was Danny who came up with the idea to turn the planet intangible, going to Maria and asking if she could get the spirits that they helped aid them in their time of need. The young woman answered that she would do her best to get them to help… when help came to them!

Danny and Maria were approached by Kitty, Dora, Desiree, Ember… and following them were not spirits but arch-angels! This surprised the mortals very much, seeing a vast host of winged warriors from Heaven! Desiree stated that they would help them, just as Danny and Maria had aided them. And explained that the arch-angels would assist in destroying the asteroid… if only Danny Fenton and Maria Niewiadomska would lead.

Many thought it was a mistake of names, thinking they meant to say Phantom and not Fenton. However, Danny changed back to human form and said that he would do it.

When they declared that, the duo were surrounded by golden light… and transformed into an arch-angels! Everyone was amazed to see such a transformation, Maria and Danny now sprouting wings and Roman-like armor plus double-edged swords that looked to be capable of slicing through anything! They had donned the complete outfit of _The Armor of God_! One of the arch-angels went to them and stated that they have earned this right by the Father and Son, which stunned them and those who were of the Christian faith.

The two joined hands, rocketing into space with the other heavenly hosts & four certain female spirits. The families and friends of Danny cheered them on as they rushed to meet the green-coated asteroid head on! The army of close to a thousand angels left the atmosphere, flying fast towards the moon where the asteroid was getting close to.

Danny and Maria was leading the pact, swords drawn as they continued to fly fast! When the green celestial rock got near the moon, they clasped hands and brought the tips of their swords together! Both ordered the others to let loose their swords now, holding them high and straight towards their target! Ember held up her guitar, Kitty and Desiree their hands while Dora held up her own amulet.

The result was a white energy drill with swirls of green around it, flying at tremendous speed towards its target! The two objects collided… with the white-green drill cutting deep into the rocky layer! Once it hit the center, it explode! Bits of debris landed on the moon, a majority of it scattering throughout space! Some went towards Earth, but were vaporized when entering the atmosphere.

Danny and Maria had done it! They had saved the planet from being destroyed! The duo had come back down to Earth, holding hands as the armor and sword they had seemingly dissolved and went back to their bodies. They received a hero's/heroines welcome when they got back, the female spirits included! The archangels bowed to Danny and Maria in respect before fading away, most likely back to Heaven.

Shortly after that, Danny became famous worldwide and actually declared that he wished to be Maria's boyfriend… if she allowed it. The answer was a resounding kiss from her, plus a hug that was strong and warm! This got many to cheer for the couple, except for Sam who was heartbroken that she lost her chance with Fenton for good.

They had been a couple ever since then; after high school and straight on through college! The duo, Star, Paulina, Tucker and Jazz entered into the _North Dakota State University_. While some would speculate why Danny and Maria would ever need to go to college when they were very rich and famous, the two explained that they wanted to expand their skills in many ways. And also to have something to utilize when looking for jobs, as they did not want to be lazy even with what they had.

You see, all of Vlad's assets and businesses were transferred over to the Fenton's as a reward for their services. So they had billions in the bank & various businesses that were actually sound. As vile-hearted as Vlad was, both as a mortal and as a spirit, he was an excellent businessman. Jack and Maddie took charge of the various business, but made sure that their own was kept strictly to family. And also to expand with various devices that would locate and contain ghosts, but to not seriously harm them.

After learning on what their son was, and also seeing how effective he and Maria had been in soothing spirits, they decided to apply a more gentle touch in dealing with the deceased.

Samantha went to _University of North Dakota_, not wanting to be reminded of what she lost.

Danny and Maria did well in their lessons, Fenton wanting still to obtain his dream of being an astronaut. They helped one another not just in academics, but in almost everything else. Danny and Maria looked out for another, trusted one another, had faith in the other & grew in many areas. They flourished as both individuals & as a couple. They had their ups and downs yes, arguments at some points but shortly coming to an understanding & forgiving one another. They were not a perfect couple… but many considered them to be close enough to it!

Four years together, three with Jazz since she did graduate sooner than they did, and graduating with honors… it was there that Danny proposed to Maria, whom accepted with a squeal of delight and a kiss that was very passionate and loving!

And now back to the present, where the wedding was going to start soon!

* * *

Jack and Maddie were there, both dressed in their best as they oversaw everything being set up. The hefty but loveable & devoted family man called out, "Maddie! How is the stage coming along? The food and drinks are almost ready!".

His lovely and alluring wife answered back, "Just a few more connections and equipment movement to be made! And… done! Everything is all set!". She hopped off the stage, seeing her & the helpers' handiwork and finding it agreeable. Maddie than turned to her husband, going to him and hugging the loveable one.

She said softly but with pride and joy, "Oh Jack… our little boy is getting married soon, and to a good woman!". Some tears came from her eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

Jack chuckled, taking a napkin from one of the tables and gently dabbing the tears away. He replied, "Hehehehe… he's not a little boy anymore, dear. But he is still our son, and I am so proud of him! A halfa, a hero and soon to be a husband! Heh… I know he'll treat Maria well, just as she will treat him well for all the rest of their days.".

A familiar voice came over to them, "Hey you two! Sorry if we're a bit late, but traffic was terrible!". The Fenton's turned around to see that it was Mr. & Mrs. Niewiadomska, the couple walking to them as they too were dressed in their best. The friends hugged one another, very much glad to see and be with them on the momentous occasion.

Mrs. Niewiadomska put in, "It's good to see you two! Also, have my dresses arrived?". The mother of Maria was personally responsible in making the bridesmaids, Ring Girl and her daughter's wedding dress. The Polish beauty took it as a matter of family honor and pride to make the dresses herself, so she spent much dedicated hours in getting each dress ready.

Maddie answered, "Yes, the dresses are all in the Lion Room at the end of the hall to the right. I'm glad the church is letting us use the building to host the wedding and reception.". Indeed, the room they were in was the Main Praise/Worship Area but behind the building was another large one that was meant for parties and other activities that were held by the church. It would act as the reception party when the wedding came to its conclusion.

Jack smiled and said, "Still can't believe that Maria and Danny insisted on having a half and half style wedding here.". Danny and Maria had discussed about what kind of wedding to have, and they settled with a half and half one. It was half traditional according to Danny's wishes… and the other half a 1980s's theme since Maria is quite the fan of the music stars from that particular era of American history.

Mr. Niewiadomska smirked as he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well, that is what they want. And you know how much Danny can never say no to her.". The two men chuckled as they had seen that when it came to Maria, Danny always sought to make sure she had a smile on her face. And if she wanted her part of the wedding to be 1980s themed, then so be it.

Mrs. Fenton looked to her watch and said, "Any moment, the entertainment should be coming right about… now!". Just as she spoke the words, a flash of blue flame appeared on the stage... and when the flames died down, standing proudly was Ember McLain and she was not alone!

* * *

With her were four young ladies, mortals to boot! They were known as the _Dimensional Divas_, professional dancers and singers that were hired by Ember some time ago. The spirit had decided to go on a legit rock 'n' roll tour some years ago, and assembled some talented musicians plus the dancers. Said dancers were Matia, Demetra, Nozomi and Francine. These four ladies always made the show & tour more enjoyable for the audience, especially the males as they all cheered and hollered for all four of them and Ember.

The blue-haired diva had not aged at all, which was one of the benefits of being a spirit. She looked to the mortal parents and inquired, "I hope we're not too late, folks!".

Maddie grinned back as she replied, "On the contrary, you all are right on time! The festivities begin at 4:00 p.m., but the official wedding doesn't start at 6:00 p.m. So you have about… thirty minutes to get ready before this place opens up.". The girls turned to see that it was 3:30 p.m., so indeed they had only half an hour to get ready.

Ember grinned and stated, "Excellent! Come on ladies, we got to get ready! Oh yeah, almost forgot. The rest of the band should be here soon, so just show them to the stage and they'll take care of the rest.". The four adults nodded their heads before Mrs. Niewiadomska went over and led the ladies backstage so they could change into their outfits.

Mr. Niewiadomska put in, "A lot of media networks of all kinds are going to be here when the doors do open up. That is one of the reasons that we were a bit late.". You see, the couple had left early from their home to see if they could assist the Fenton's with the decorations and set up… but the roads were jammed in tight!

Many people from not just Amity Park, but all over the world wanted to see what was to be the _Wedding of the Century_! News networks from not just the United States, but around the world were coming in to cover the event in any way possible.

Jack remarked, "Yup, but that is to be expected when the ones getting married are the ones who saved the planet from being obliterated.". He was not far off in that statement, as Danny and Maria had been the target of the media for some years now.

Maddie was about to say something when the side doors burst open, four men dressed in 1980s style clothing and make-up coming in. It was Ember's band, and it seemed that they were already dressed up for the event! They were Anthony, David, Marka & L. Destryuk.

Anthony was dressed up & looking like Bon Jovi, David looking like one of the singers from the band _Aerosmith_, Marka coming in dressed like Elton John & L. Destryuk was dressed like one of the members from the band _Queens_!

Mrs. Fenton grinned at seeing the young dressed as the stars she adored back in her young days. She went to them and exclaimed, "Hey there! You all must be with Ember! Come, let me show to where the instruments are.". She guided them to the stage, showing them the equipment that had been set up for them.

Jack looked to his friend, chuckling and explained, "My wife has a fondness for the 1980s musicians she liked back in her day. Heh, so forgive her if she seemed a bit excited.". Mr. Niewiadomska just simply smiled and chuckled, saying that he understood since his wife also went a bit fangirlish for one dressed as any of her favorite characters back in the 1990s.

The two talked as they oversaw the final preparations, Maddie joining them after helping the band members a little in getting set up. It was about 5 minutes until 4:00 p.m. when Ember and the divas came back from behind the backstage area… and they certainly made heads turn towards them in their outfits and looks!

* * *

Nozomi had her black hair in a ponytail with a white scrunchie band keep it in place. The Oriental beauty had blue sneakers on with green on the toe tips and sole areas, black shiny pants with white fluffy legwarmers, a buttoned up white shirt on while wearing a blue outfit with yellow circular shoulder guards that looked like something European royalty wore with a gray belt strap that run up to her left shoulder area. In other words, she had a Michael Jackson outfit on.

Francine had black and red knee-high boots on with gray at the opening/top of them with a crescent moon buckle insignia of sort showing. Black shiny pants that had red parts above the knee area, a short black skirt on with red triangles circling around the edges of the bottom of it. A black shirt with yellow triangles on with a jacket that was the same coloring of the pants with red at the elbow area. The lower part of her long hair and bangs were red, while the top part was black. She was dressed up as Janet Jackson!

Demetra had black knee-high boots on with a cream colored opening/top, shiny black pants that went up until it reached a mini-skirt that was multi-colored like a rainbow that was held up by a belt made of small silver discs. She had light-blue make-up under each eye in the shape of crescent moons. A black shirt with a white diamond studs on it, and her hair quite voluminous & having a big, bright orange bow on top of her head. She was dressed up as a mixture of Whitney Houston & Madonna!

And the last diva Matia was dressed in a single tight purple latex outfit, pink ankle warmers and black slipper-like shoes on. A belt that had the Triforce insignia buckle, a top piece that was green and triangular in shape, long purple gloves with dark purple crisscross lines on it with black rings on the wrists and halfway between the shoulder and elbow area. Golden earrings, blue lipstick and golden eyeshadow with highlights under the corners of the eyes itself. Matia was looking like Jem from the 1980s cartoon series _Jem_!

And Ember… she was the one who topped them all!

The blue-flamed beauty was wearing a purple fedora hat, her flaming locks not burning it with long bangs on each side of her face to frame it. The rest of her hair was in a ponytail with a large section at the end spread out. She wore a dark gray shirt with a purple jacket over it with dark purple at the edges of it. She had on white gloves, purple pants with dark purple taking up the back half of said article of clothing. White socks shown and black shoes worn. She looked like a feminine version of Michael Jackson in his music video of _Smooth Criminal_!

Ember did a Michael Jackson-esque spin, stopping and taking a look at her small audience and asked with a smirk, "So ladies and gentlemen, how do you like us now?". The answer was a lot of cheering from everyone in the room for the rock star & the _Dimensional Divas_.

* * *

Mrs. Niewiadomska exclaimed with a smile, "Oh, you all look so unique and good! It seems that my daughter really outdid herself with your outfits!". The five ladies smiled in pride as they each did a little pose in their costumes.

Jack looked at the clock and saw that four minutes remained! He shouted, "Okay everyone, this place is going to be overflowing soon with various guests! So get in place!". This made the parents, caters, band members and dancers/singers quickly get into position and at the ready.

When 4:00 p.m. hit… the doors open and swarming in were the various guests of the bride and groom, plus the many networks that scrambled to find a good place to take note of any action! Cameras on stilts were situated in key locations with journalists from various kinds of newspapers were taking notes on the start of the event.

Among the many guests was Tucker Foley with his lady love, a young white woman by the name of Agnesse Anisim. She was a Russian-American who had deep flaming red hair, green eyes, a slender build and quite pleasant to the eye. She and Tucker had met in college during his Freshmen years, the young woman aiming to be a top video game software programmer. The two had hit off well, and had been together ever since. They were a bit of an odd couple due to not only difference in skin color, but in height as she was a foot taller than Tucker. Still, they were in love and the differences only seemed to enhance their bond.

Paulina Sanchez had arrived on the arm of one Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr., or DJ Rodriguez for short, a young Hispanic man from San Antonio. He had come on day to visit from his Texas homeland to see the hometown of the halfa hero and mortal heroine, bumped into Paulina at the mall… and the two seemed to hit it off from there. They had a long-distance relationship for some time, but rumor had it that Paulina was set to go to Texas soon. The rumors were unconfirmed though, but the couple had something which was special, especially stronger when meeting in person.

Star Satellite was on the arm of Kaimi Kanoa, a Hawaiian-American who had transferred to North Dakota two years ago. The two had met at a university club gathering, Kaimi wanting to look into groups that featured gymnastics that would improve his agility and reflexes with Star wanting to do the same. The two met and… well, it was friendship at first sight! The two were now a couple, and seemed to be going on strong.

Valerie Gray was on the arm of Lalo Teófilo, a Spanish-American young man that she had met in her sophomore years of college. He was majoring in law, wanting to set up his own firm that produced lawyers of exceptional skill and quality. But also to make sure that clients were on the up and up, not wanting to be his future employees to be seen as scum who defended truly vile-hearted people. He also second in weapons, as he was good with blade of any kind. He and Valerie met in one of her classes, the young man taking a chance… that leap of faith to getting to know her better intimately. His risk paid off as now they were a couple and looked to be going strong.

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton arrived on the arm of Oswin Wynstan, an English young man that was from the United Kingdom. He and Jazz had met in college in her sophomore year, a transfer student who wished to know more of America. He was gifted with a high sense of empathy, knowing a person's emotions and feelings quite deftly. He was also quite gifted with math and social studies skills, the blonde-haired man looking to become a teacher to elementary school students. Jazz and him met in class, and the two hit it off well. His empathy and social skills complimented Jazz's own psychological & logic skills, opposites that blended in so well that was rare to find nowadays. The two had been close ever since then.

Danielle Fenton had arrived with a young man named Peter Banning. The halfa beauty was now a senior at _Casper High School_, having met Peter last year as he was a junior back than like she was. It was an awkward moment as the young lad liked to have fun rather than take things seriously, almost like a child with all of the youthful energy he seemed to possess. However, he did know when to become serious and his age when the time called for it.

There was some ups and downs to their friendship at first, but it gradually but steadily grew until last month he asked her to be his steady! Danielle accepted it, though Peter had to be 'interrogated' by Danny since he did play the part of big brother well. She was embarrassed for some time even after Maria helped her out by whacking Danny on the head and telling him to not scare the poor guy off.

Among the guests were certain ghosts that were invited to the party! And amazingly, the mortals were not afraid of them! The special spirit guests was Frostbite, the immense yeti leader of his people in the Frozen North in Purgatory. Also Desiree the reformed genie beauty, new and positive-infused improved Kitty, Dora the delightful beautiful queen of her now-modern realm, Wulf the Esperanto-speaking werewolf, Pandora the potent Greek spirit that was the owner of said box from Greek mythology, Cujo the loveable pup that can transform into a powerful beast-like dog… and also Clockwork, the semi-immortal spirit of Time!

* * *

Even though many guests poured into the area to mingle or to find a seat… Samantha Manson was not there.

The goth woman had blossomed into a right beauty, but sadly she lost contact with her friends some time ago. She had been heartbroken when Danny chose Maria, and thus slowly started to drift away from the group. She graduated from the university in the good honors, wrote novels & books on gothic poetry that actually were quite popular even now & kept up with current events. She went on dates with many boys… yet none of them was who she wanted the most.

Samantha was given an invitation from Danny and Maria, but she did not answer back. The gothic woman was now in her manor home, which was filled with many exquisite and expensive items… yet alone and empty save for her. She was watching the event unfold on television, very much depressed that she had missed her chance with Danny Fenton.

Back to the church, the main room was alive and kicking as Ember and her group introduced themselves to the audience of 2,000 plus people before starting to play a 1980s song called _Beat It_! Many of the guests, young and old, were now moving to the beat as the band played & the _Dimensional Divas_ showed off their moves & impressive vocal cords.

Everyone was having fun as the band played popular, various 1980s songs with Jack and Maddie showing some moves to everyone that took everyone by surprise! Despite their age, they displayed for all that they still got some impressive moves that caught many off guard in a good way. Mr. & Mrs. Niewiadomska also displayed some surprising moves, the two couples showing to all that age was just merely a number.

The guests drank and ate the snacks and drink provided to them, some resting in the chairs and talking with friends or strangers. Little ones were running around and having fun with one another, not a care or worry in the world. Bonds of friendship and acquaintanceship were formed, people interacting and mixing with one another that was a sight to see.

* * *

It soon hit at 5:00 p.m., and that is when certain people left the area. Paulina, Valerie, Star, Danielle and Jazz & their dates were escorted out by a good friend of Maria by the name of Honorata. Said friend had been Maria's childhood friend in Poland, and still best friend even though they saw one another through social media & also doing letters the old-school way through the mail system.

Honorata had medium-length dirty-blonde hair, freckles on her fair tan skin, blue eyes and a good disposition. She was a tomboy, liking to wear boys' clothes rather than dresses and skirts. But she very much liked her feminity and did not act like certain tomboy female characters did in certain anime shows and such. The young lady and her family were flown in from Poland a week ago, first-class all the way and enjoying some very good accommodations courtesy of Maria.

The young woman had gone to the five ladies and their dates, talking to them and pointing to the clock. Once they saw the time, the five couples quickly followed Honorata out of the room and towards the Lion Room. Peter was forced to stay behind as Danielle's role in the wedding was special, only for her and that he understood and respected. When the Fenton's and Niewiadomskas also saw the time, they booked as well for the rooms outside of the main area. Tucker also left as well, telling his date that it was time for him to get ready.

Desiree, Dora and Kitty also followed them as they were to get ready themselves.

When the time got to 5:50 p.m., Frostbite came onto the top of the stage with a microphone in hand. He announced, "Everyone, ten minutes until the start of the wedding! I would ask that everyone get into your designated seats as soon as possible, and to also keep little ones quiet at all times.".

With those words, the guests started to get to their seats. Family and friends got the best seats up front, while the others took the other seats in the back rows and also to the elevated section of the area. Cups and other disposable items that were used were discarded into either the trash or recycling bins, depending on said item. The networks also got fully prepared as television cameras warmed up, photographic cameras at the ready and journalists were also prepared as they held various recording devices to get everything as well.

Ember and her band moved to the side of stage, Francine and Nozomi going backstage and quickly emerging with a plastic stand that would act as the alter in their hands. They carried the piece down towards the base of the stairs, making sure it was in place before going back to the others on the left side of the stage.

* * *

The time 6:00 p.m. came to be, and thus the wedding officially started! Standing behind the altar was Rick Godwin himself, who had come from San Antonio at the request of Maria. A haunting melody started to play over the speakers, one that many recognized as the music from the 1995 movie _**Casper**_! It was _Casper's Lullaby_, which was considered a favorite to Maria as she wanted it to be played as the procession started out.

From the far-right side doors emerged the Groom & Best Man, all eyes staring at the two young men. Tucker was the Best Man, dressed in his best as the formal wear he wore now suited him well. By his side was Danny Fenton, dressed in slick black and white tuxedo that really was specifically tailored just for him as it fit like a glove. He was well groomed and looking quite handsome in the eyes of many ladies, some shedding tears that the most _Eligible Bachelor in the World_ was about to be off the market.

Danny looked towards everyone, smiling and not nervous at all as he and Tucker stood at the right side of the altar.

Coming from the front entrance emerged the bridesmaids, followed by the ushers which was their dates! The ladies were on the left side, with the dresses Mrs. Niewiadomska created, while the men held their arms on the right. The only ones alone were Desiree, Kitty and Dora as they had come without dates.

Coming in first was Jazz and Oswin, the Fenton lass in the beautiful new dress & her hair in a different style than before. She wore a light blue evening dress with a dark blue flower with two same dark color blue sashes pinned at her waist line area. A large dark blue flower décor was on her right shoulder, a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She wore a silver necklace with a circular disc that showcased to all. Her hair was long and flowing down her back, a green exotic flower hair clip positioned on the right side of her head above her eye.

Next was Star & Kaimi. Miss Satellite was wearing a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees, wearing dark blue short-heeled shoes. White fluffy lining wrapped around the dress at the thigh area. A short clear veil was covered her neck and shoulder area, stopping just above the breast line & past the shoulders. She wore white lady-like gloves, a pearl necklace with a star ornament being on display & earrings that featured a crescent moon attached to a three-pronged star piece. Her hair was in a long ponytail, completing the look of a classy lady.

Next was Valerie & Lalo. Miss Gray was wearing a yellow and white evening gown that was similar to Jazz's, but with no sash. Around her waist was a green belt. The top of her dress was cross-crossed to loop around her slim neck and hold in her generous womanly assets. She wore long white gloves that stopped halfway between the elbow and shoulder area. Her hair was all puffed up in a good style, full and thick but crafted very well.

Next was Paulina & DJ. Miss Sanchez wore a skirt that went all the way to her knees, having three colors on it. It had green, light blue and dark blue showing on it with the top that covered her chest and midriff area the color of green. She had blue bands above her ankles, green below them & at said ankle area with dark blue high-heeled shoes. She had a silver bracelet on her right wrist, gold on the left. On both shoulders were flower ornaments in a swirl pattern, around her neck a golden necklace with a hexagonal ornament showing on it. Her hair was long and flowing down, with the ends a bit curled up. A beautiful white flower hair clip was positioned in the black locks above the right eyes area.

Next was Desiree, who was dressed in a beautiful light-pink shoulderless dress. The alluring genie was wearing a bracelet on her left wrist that was quite large with a ruby in the shape of a four-pointed star on it, followed by a gold necklace around her neck that had a purple four-pointed diamond on it. She wore large purple crystal earrings, her hair covering the right eye for the other remaining one for all to see. The rest of her hair was styled like Princess Jasmine from the Disney animated movie _**Aladdin**_, with purple hair bands instead of blue.

Next was Kitty, the biker spirit had REALLY cleaned up her act in more ways than one. The young lady was dressed in a dark pink dress with a dark purple transluctant skirt over at the waist line, both running down to the knees area with the purple fabric going a bit past it. She wore dark pink low-heeled shoes. Her neck was covered in a specially design dark purple material that left her shoulders bare and went down a little past her chest area. She wore long dark purple gloves that stopped a bit below the elbow area. Her light green hair was done with two long bangs on the far right and left side of the face with three short ones in front. The rest was done in a ponytail with her hair being split into many. Keeping it all in place was a head band that was made of dark purple oval discs ornaments.

The final one was Dora, the queen dressed in a unique evening gown that purple on the upper half, but seemingly split like a curtain just opening up on stage. Down below was the rest of the dress, but in a dark purple coloring now. Her right shoulder was bare, the left one having cover that ran down to a bit past her elbow area. On her left wrist was a golden triangular bracelet with a purple gem on it for all to see. She wore a golden necklace that had a green emerald in it that looked like an eye.

It was her family talisman that allowed her to transform into her dragon form, but some years ago, Danny and Maria helped her to acquire another form… which was an Oriental dragon form that was sleeker & swifter than her European dragon form. Her original form had strength and endurance, while her new form had speed and agility. Said form was shown as golden earrings on her ears, her hair long and flowing with a purple head band that had a purple flower ornament on both ends.

The ladies soon separated from the men, going to the left side of the altar with the ushers facing them on the right side.

* * *

Next was the Maid of Honor… or in this case, Tomboy of Honora. Honorata was the Maid of Honor, but she opted to dress in something a bit more… unusual. She was dressed in green slacks, wearing green sneakers with white soles on the bottom. She wore a green formal jacket with a white shirt underneath it with a long black tie. Without a doubt, Honorata made for one unusual maid!

Next up was the Ring Girl, Danielle Fenton. Dani was dressed in a brilliant baby-blue dress with white wave-patters near the end edges of said clothing. She wore white fluffy shoulder clothing, a golden necklace with a medal ornament with three split endings on it. She looked like a miniature version of the animated Disney princess Cinderella! She had a head band on the left side of her head that had three flower décor; the top being blue, the middle yellow and the bottom red.

Danielle was carrying a large satin pillow, and on said object were the wedding rings! One was silver for Maria, the other gold for Danny & both topped with tasteful-sized diamonds. She went to the right side where the ushers were at.

Following after her was Lena, niece of Maria that was about seven years of age. She looked very adorable in her dress, the little one smiling brightly as she tossed rose petals on the ground before. At reaching the end of the aisle, she went over to the left where the bridesmaids were at. The little darling waved hello to her mother, who had appeared some time ago and sitting in the designated seat in front.

Rick Godwin spoke into the microphone that was on the altar, "All please rise for the coming of the bride.". All of the guests rose up, all heads and cameras pointing to the door that would show to all the young woman Danny Fenton chose to be part of his life for all eternity.

It must have been excellent timing, for the music that was playing now reaching a dramatic part when the doors slowly opened up… and walking in slow but sure was Maria, holding onto the right arm of her father in a very beautiful wedding dress!

Her dress was white with three layers; the bottom showed some green, the second layer that went a bit below and above her waist area showed light red at the bottom edges & finally at the top smaller one had light blue at the bottom. She had a beautiful top that was shoulderless with three thin layers on. She had white gloves that were short, reaching only halfway to her elbows. On left wrist was a small silver circular bracelet. Maria had a silver necklace that had oval designs on them. Her brown hair was done beautifully with long white, fluffy scrungie. In her hands was a bouquet of light-pink large Calla Lilies.

Maria's blue eyes were shining bright, locked onto the form of Danny Fenton as she & her father drew closer to the altar. Danny's own blue eyes were locked onto her own, the duo's sight only focused on one another now despite the many people in the place.

The duo arrived close to the altar, stopping as Mr. Niewiadomska turned and smiled at his daughter. She gave him a watery, grateful smile before she walked the few steps needed to be facing Danny. She was on the left side of the altar, Fenton on the right. The father soon walked to his seat, back to his wife and other family members.

The lullaby soon finished and ceased, ending at the exact right time for the ceremony and Rick Godwin to speak.

* * *

The pastor of _**Summit Christian Center at San Antonio**_ spoke with a clear and strong voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have all gathered here today to witness the union of Daniel Fenton & Maria Niewiadomska. It is written in Hebrews 13:4, _Marriage should be honored by everyone, and husband and wife should keep their marriage pure._ These two have loved each other so much, but decided to follow the Lord and wait until both come together under God to complete and show their love for one another not just to us. But to Jesus Himself, so that He will bless the union of the two for all the rest of their lives.".

He continued on, "When man and woman come together, they become of one flesh. They become one in the eyes of the Lord and thus start an entirely new chapter in their lives. It is filled with challenges, obstacles that WILL crop up during the journey that will test their resolve in many areas. It is apparent in every marriage, but Danny and Maria I tell you this now! Do not become discouraged or dismayed. You two walk with the Lord, you put your faith and trust in Him. Continue to do so, and He will guide and aid you in seeing through every obstacle that crops up. He will help you two to get past pitfalls & also bless you two with strength, courage and wisdom so that the challenges forge you two. To become stronger both individually and together.".

Rick pushed on, "Marriage is a lifetime commitment, both husband and wife working together for one another. It is hard work and requires trust, commitment, love, dedication, patience, understanding and willing sacrifice on both their parts to make it work. But with Jesus Christ with you as the Cornerstone for your life, when you put Him first in every way… your life will be filled with blessings that will make any kind of obstacle or challenge you face worthwhile. Both external and internal, He will bless you with all that you need for the life-run of everything.

Mr. Godwin looked to Danielle, asking her to come forth to present the rings. The young lady did so, taken by Rick's powerful and passionate words. Rick looked to Danny, asking him to take the ring up that he would put on Maria. He picked up the silver one, his eyes once again locked onto the beautiful ones of his soon-to-be wife. Rick recited the vows, "Do you Danny Fenton take Maria Niewiadomska to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, to never forsake or leave her for another, to be with her in sickness and in health, to take care of her in all ways, to put her needs before your own, to sacrifice anything for her, as long as you both shall live?".

Danny gazed at Maria's face and stated firmly with conviction, "I do.". The simple words made her heart melt, but she resolved to be firm for now. She would show him her love and gratitude on the honeymoon.

Rick turned to Maria, who picked up the gold ring for her husband and asked the same vows, which she replied with the same strength & dedication, "I do.".

Danny was the one who put the marriage ring of promise, love and togetherness on Maria's right ring-finger first. When that happened, she put the golden ring on his left ring-finger. Rick turned to the audience and asked, "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now… or forever hold your peace.". No one spoke, silence all through the area.

After a few moments were no one spoke, Rick smiled and stated, "Than by the power invested and entrusted to me by God and the state of North Dakota, I pronounce you two husband and wife! Danny, you may kiss the bride!".

Danny and Maria smiled, both having tears of happiness and joy in their eyes… Maria more so when she was pulled in for a kiss that was deep and loving! It was done! Maria Niewiadomska was no more, and in her place was Maria Fenton!

This brought a round of applause and joy from everyone! The bridesmaids were all crying and smiling, their joy and happiness for the couple apparent. Danielle was also so happy for her brother and her new sister in law. Ember and her dancers were also smiling and crying in happiness, some taking out tissues to dry their eyes. Tucker and the ushers were very much pleased to see such a rare and wonderful sight. The parents of the bride and groom were crying as well, but in joy as their family had expanded.

Rick Godwin grin increased more as he looked to the audience and proudly declared, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I GIVE YOU ALL TO SEE WHO HAVE ARE NOW TOGETHER UNDER THE LORD… MR. & MRS. DANIEL FENTON!". The audience's cheering increased, everyone very much pleased to see the union of the hero and heroine! Rick blessed and congratulated the duo before going back to his seat with his wife Cindy.

Ember came back on the stage and exclaimed to get everyone's attention, "Hey everyone! Usually the entertainment and such are at the reception… but Babypop… I mean, Danny here wanted to sing a special song for his newly minted wife before going there. Here you go Danny, have at it!". She tossed a microphone to him, the halfa catching it and looking to the beautiful face of his wife.

He grinned at her and said, "Maria, this song is for you as this how I feel about you. Not just now, but ever since we became friends so long ago. And I think this song is one you love very much. Ember, hit it!".

The beautiful blue-flamed haired woman grinned, turning her head and nodding to her band and dancers. The band and Ember started to play, the divas moving in synch to the song as everyone soon recognized the music… it was _The Girl Is Mine_ by legendary singer Michael Jackson! Danny turned to Maria, his eyes focused on her as he started to sing the lyrics.

* * *

_Every night she walks into my dreams,_

_Since I met her from the start…_

_I'm so proud I am the only one,_

_Who is special in her heart!_

As Danny sang the lyrics, the audience was clapping and moving to the beat. Maria was watching as she clutched her bouquet in her hands, eyes shimmering with moisture as her new husband was singing his heart out for her. Around the world who had seen everything through their various screens were also moving to the music, many husbands/boyfriends going to their ladies and serenading them with the song as well.

And even in Purgatory & also in Heaven as well, the spirits and angels were seeing it all… the Father and Son included!

_**The girl is mine!**_

_**The doggone girl is mine!**_

_**I know she's mine!**_

_**Because the doggone girl is mine!**_

The young Fenton lad grabbed his new wife by the waist, gently spinning her around as he sang the lyrics. Maria felt the possessiveness within his words and touch, making her blush brightly at how much Danny really wanted her. In her mind, she wanted him as well very much. And woe to any other that tried to get in between them!

Danny than changed into his Phantom form, his clothing changing to match his style! Many gasped at this little surprise, perplexed on what was happening. Phantom smirked and split into two; one staying Phantom while the other turned back to Fenton! The human one stood on Maria's left right, the spirit hero on the right. Now they all understood why Danny did this as the Phantom one started to sing the part that was sung by Paul McCartney.

_I don't understand the way you think,_

_Saying that she's yours, and not mine!_

_Sending roses and your silly dreams…_

_Really just a waste of time!_

It was like that at the start of their relationship; many girls wanted Danny when it was found out that he was also Phantom, and the boys wanted Maria because she looked so cool and beautiful for being a heroine. However, the two truly only had eyes and hearts for one another. And even though Samantha on many occasions tried to break them up, even confessing everything to Danny… he was not moved or swayed as his heart/mind/soul/spirit belonged to Maria. Now the body too, making the union of love truly complete with ALL in place! Same for Maria as well.

_**Because she's mine!**_

_**The doggone girl is mine!**_

_**Don't waste your time,**_

_**Because the doggone girl is mine!**_

Both Danny's gave his wife a kiss on the cheeks, gentle and sweet yet full of passion. The new Mrs. Fenton felt like melting, but she held herself up… if just barely. Their parents/in-laws were so proud of their children, taking the next big leap of faith into a whole new chapter of their lives together! Jazz and the other bridesmaids plus Danielle squealed in delight at seeing such a romantic gesture. They humans and female halfa turned to their dates, who gave them a wink and causing the ladies to blush more.

_I love you more than he!_

_(Take you anywhere!)_

_Well, I love you endlessly!_

_(Loving we will share!)_

_So come and go with me,_

_Two on the town!_

Ember looked down at the couple as she played her guitar, very much glad to see Danny having the love of his life. Some time ago, she and the other spirits had a crush on him, but sadly Maria got to him first in a way that was special to both her and Fenton/Phantom back then. While she was sad to have lost her chance, she still cared for the young man in her own way as a good friend. And she was more at peace to see that he was in very good hands now.

_But we both cannot have her,_

_So it's one or the other!_

_And one day you'll discover,_

_That she's my girl forever & ever!_

The human Danny poured forth his love into the lyrics as he sang Michael Jackson's part, Maria really feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks. She was really loving this, and turned to see that her mother with a video recorder on. She had made sure to get everything, from the very start of the ceremony all the way up to the present so far. Maria was glad she had done this, because now they had something to look back on & treasure for all time.

_I don't build your hopes to be let down,_

'_Cause I really feel it's time!_

_I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her…_

'_Cause she said I blow her mind!_

Maria blushed at the last part on that one, both Danny's blushing slightly as well. In the past, the two had gone on many dates & gotten to know one another better. They had been through great dates, and each time one blew the other way with sweet kisses and hugs. And soon, they would take it to the next level on their honeymoon!

_**The girl is mine!**_

_**The doggone girl is mine!**_

_**Don't waste your time!**_

_**Because the doggone girl is mine!**_

Everyone was laughing as they saw the two Danny's taking Maria's hands and kissing the back of them before working up her arm and to her cheeks where they gave her another kiss on said area. Maria's face was like a tomato, but the smile from her was bright enough to light up the whole room! Back in a certain manor, Sam was gritting and grinding her teeth as she saw the action. Such rage and jealously was in her whole being now, a slight aura of green darkness appearing.

_She's mine, she's mine!_

_No, no, no, she's mine!_

_The girl is mine! The girl is mine!_

_The girl is mine! The girl is mine!_

_The girl is mine, (yup) she's mine!_

_The girl is mine, (yup) she's mine!_

The two than did a gentle game of tug of war on Maria, making the audience and viewers laugh as the bride was being tugged left and right by her husband. One the human half she first met up with, the other the spirit hero that was famous worldwide.

_**Don't waste your time,**_

_**Because the doggone girl is mine!**_

_**The girl is mine! The girl is mine!**_

_(Phantom: Michael, We're not going to fight about this, okay?_

_Fenton: Paul, I think I told you! I'm a lover, not a fighter!_

_Phantom: I heard it all before Michael. She told me that I'm her forever lover, you know. Don't you remember?_

_Fenton: Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another._

_Phantom: Is that what she said?_

_Fenton: Yes, she said it! You keep dreaming!_

_Phantom: I don't believe it!)_

_**The girl is mine (mine, mine, mine)**_

_**The girl is mine (mine, mine, mine)**_

_**The girl is mine (mine, mine, mine)**_

* * *

Just as the song ended, Maria looked at the two beings and exclaimed, "Hold it! You two got it right! That I'm all yours! But…". She then pulled her arms and smashed the two copies together, the Phantom melding back into his clone and turning back to one Danny Fenton.

The bride pulled the grinning goof close, taking the microphone and saying softly but for all to hear, "You are all mine. Both the human and spirit parts, because you two are one and the same. Never forget that as Phantom is just your real self given physical form, so let that always shine through no matter what.".

Danny smiled warmly and brought her into another kiss, the audience cheering and also marveling on how insightful Maria was. When they broke up the kiss, they held each other close as they blushed together.

Rick Godwin announced, "Okay everyone, now it's time to go to the reception hall and REALLY have a good time! Come on now, everyone! Let's go!".

The people started to file through, coming close together so they could exit and go through the doors and to the reception area. Danny whispered, "Tomorrow, me and you leave for our honeymoon… which is a 15-Night European Disney Cruise! You and me, together, at the _Concierge Stateroom_. Top of the line best for us in every way, sweetheart. The perfect start to a wonderful journey together for the rest of our lives.".

The two were big fans of Disney, especially the classic animated movies. Maria whispered back, "I can't wait, love! This is going to be amazing!". The two were soon escorted by their parents/in-laws as they made their way to the reception area. Ember used her teleporting flames to send all of her band, the divas and the instruments there so that they could continue to party in style!

Two hearts coming together for a new journey into the unknown, but they were not scared or afraid. They were bold and courageous, with the Lord on their side in this they firmly believed in!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this special! I hope you all liked this one!

Before I say or do anything else, I want give praise and glory to the Lord once more. God, thank you for helping me with this chapter! Thank you for getting my creative embers blowing once more, and I hope to do my best to keep the flame alive. Thank you Jesus for looking after my family, thank you for also being there for my friend! And Lord, please be with the others that are all over the planet that need you.

Again, I hope and pray to see the tried and true ways of living/socializing/working return in full force and strength! For the comeback to completely overpower the multiple setbacks caused by the plague known as the coronavirus. I hope to see the complete extermination of the plague, and also to see the complete end of all the rules and regulations that have cropped up due to it. The end of the **Do The Five Thing** rules completely, where everyone comes back close together with no masks or face-shields, no distancing of any kind, no more online/virtual substitutions… and most of all, no fear/worry/paranoia/doubt anywhere!

I really hope that **Dreams Come True 996** like this special, and if any of you want to see the dresses and such that she made that are described here, PM her and she'll show you! Also, I put her friend Honorata here too, so if she sees this, I hope she likes how I put & described her! If not, I'll make the necessary edits!

Also, I named certain characters in Ember's band connection with certain Authors! **Japan Boy** is Anthony, **DRAGONDAVE45** is David, **Marka Ragnos629** is Marka & **LORD DESTRYUK** is L. Destryuk!

I really do hope to get my creative spark back. So please pray for me to get stronger and better so that I can deliver more to you, the loyal fans who have stuck by me. I thank you all for that, and again I hope to see either fan art of YouTube video reviews concerning my _Monsters and Magic_ novels & my Disney/Toho specials.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Maria and her parents as Dash tried to intimidate her, what would you do? What would you say to Dash?

How would you help Kitty with her problem with Johnny? And which spirit would you help so they could resolve their own unfinished business/problems?

If you were part of the meeting between Mr. Lancer, the teachers & parents who wanted to give the rich A-Listers a free ride through high school, what would you say to the parents and teachers?

What would your reaction be at seeing Danny and Maria turn into archangels, leading the heavenly hosts to destroy the immense asteroid?

If you were invited to the wedding, would you dress up normal or come in as one of the popular characters of the 1980s? And if coming in costume, which character, animated or real flesh and blood, would you come in dressed as?

What words would you give to Maria and Danny at the reception area?

And finally this… who do you think will catch Maria's bouquet when the time comes for her to toss it?

Optional Bonus Question here: What gift for the bride and groom would you get for the couple? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
